I Would Go Gay for You and Etc
by thesavorofpan
Summary: It's three short stories of fluff between Minato and Aegis. MinatoxAegis
1. I Would Go Gay for You

I would Go Gay for You.

Minato felt a metallic hand shake him a bit. He stirred a bit and made some sounds in defiance. He didn't want to wake up. He liked sleeping. He liked sleeping a lot. But the metallic hand was persistent and the shaking grew stronger and it was tag teaming with a female voice. Minato gave up, he opened his eyes and turned to his clock on the bed stand. It was five thirty in the morning on a freakin Sunday!  
"The world better be ending, Aegis." He greeted her quite annoyed.  
"Sorry to inform you, but the world is not ending." She said and he gave her a blank stare.  
"Then I'm going back to sleep." He told her shift away from her and closing his eyes.  
"Please wait!" Aegis said an unfamiliar desperation in her voice. He sighed a bit, then shifted back to face her. Leaning on his elbow he put on a caring smile on his tired face.  
"What's wrong, Aegis?" He asked and she stared into his dark eyes.  
"If I was a guy..." She started to say, but pause to notice Minato curious expression. "Would you still be mine?" Aegis said and Minato broke out into a laughter.  
"I don't understand what is funny." Aegis said and Minato tried to stop his laughter, but it was a bit too hard. Aegis was a unpredictable girlfriend to say in the least.  
"Don't worry, Aegis. If you was a guy I would totally go gay for you." He said and Aegis just stared at him. A minute passed by and Minato yawned.  
"Can I go back to sleep now?" He asked and she shook her head no. "Why not?" Minato protested.  
"Because...I don't want you too." Aegis said and she nodded her head as if she was agreeing with herself that, that was the right answer.  
"Well I'm going to sleep." Minato said turning around. "Not on my watch. Engaged Pounce mode!" Aegis said pouncing on Minato.  
Minato sighed under the female robot. He quickly shift positions with his quick reflex's. As he stared down at the beautiful smiling robot he realized the truth to his statement. If Aegis was a boy he would totally go gay for her.

Fin 


	2. Robots can make Breakfast

Robots Can Make Breakfast.

Minato yawned as he climbed down the stairs and walked into the lobby. Wednesday was always a drag. It was the middle of the week and even though half of the school week was over there was still another half left. He really had no motivation at all. No motivation to make himself breakfast and definitely no motivation to walk to the freakin subway station. But something smelled really good and he turned to see Aegis sitting down at a table with a steaming hot plate of pancakes. God pancakes. Freakin pancakes! He rushed over to her.  
"Good morning, Minato." Aegis greeted with a smile. "Good morning, Aegis." Minato greeted back an automatic response as he was staring at the stack of pancakes and the glass of orange juice next to it.  
"Oh so you noticed my breakfast." Aegis said with a sly smile on her face. "Y-yeah I did." Minato said his hunger overwhelming him. "Well, you can have it on one condition." Aegis said and and Minato was beginning to fear his robot friend. "What's that?" Minato asked. He braced himself for whatever evilness that she had.  
"You have to let me feed you." Aegis said with a huge smile. Minato started to back away in fear. "Aren't you hungry, Minato?" She teased with that huge scary smile of hers. "It smells SO good, Minato." She continued to tease waving the steam towards him.  
His stomach betrayed his pride. He slowly moved over to the table and sat across from Aegis in defeat. "Okay..." Minato said and Aegis smile grew bigger if that was even possible. It scared Minato, her feeding him made her happy. A shiver went down his back.  
"Now opened wide, Minato-chan!" Aegis said after cutting a piece and grabbing it with a fork. He opened his mouth and she stuck the bite in his mouth. He promptly pulled the piece off the fork and started to chew. Oh God! It was so good. It was quite worth it.  
"Here comes the chew chew train, Minato-chan!" Aegis said making train sounds as she moved the fork closer to his mouth.  
He chew the delicious bite, but his eyes went wide as he heard giggles to the side. Yukari and Junpei was standing near the wall trying to hold in their laughter.  
"Your such a big boy, Minato-chan!" Junpei teased and the two of them couldn't hold in their laughter anymore.  
Minato sighed and opened his mouth as Aegis happily shoved another bite into his mouth. Robots could totally make breakfast, but that doesn't mean their doing it with good intentions.

Fin 


	3. Beware the Wrath of a Jealous Robot

Beware the Wrath of a Jealous Robot.

Aegis like sitting in the lobby with Minato. In fact she liked any time spent with Minato. Even though she was consider a girl by Minato. Akihiko and Junpei sometimes forgot that. So they always was okay with her being there. When the three guys of SEES had their guy talk. This time they were talking about past make out sessions. Guy talk was always about perverted things like that.  
"Be quiet, Junpei. I'm pretty sure I have more experience in that department." Akihiko said quite frustrated and Aegis wasn't sure if he was frustrated at Junpei or the whole topic.  
"Yeah, I totally made out with Chidori, once." Junpei said acting pretty proud of himself.  
"Yeah, well one of those annoying girls corner me one day and..." Akihiko said trailing away. Junpei stared at him for a few seconds. "Are you okay, Senpai?" Junpei asked and Akihiko shook himself out of what seem liked a horrible nightmare and nodded his head yes.  
"Well...What about you?" Junpei asked looking at Minato breaking the awkward silence.  
"Well..." Minato said standing up straitening out his shirt with a grin on his face. "Chihiro Fushimi, Yuko Nishiwaki, Yukari Takeba, Fuuka Yamagashi, Misturu Kirjio." He said rubbing his nose. Feeling quite proud of himself. He went on to describe each of these events and with each passing second Aegis grew more and more jealous. It was like an overwhelming tidal wave. She couldn't stand the fact that he kissed so many girls, although there was nothing he could do to make her not love him, but still She didn't like the fact that he kissed all of them.  
"So which one was the best?" Junpei asked his eyes eagerly waiting Minato's response.  
"Well..." Minato said pausing to think for a second. A devious idea suddenly came to Aegis. She tackled him into the couch to every one's surprise. Pinning his surprise form to the couch she kissed him passionately. His helpless form wiggled under her as Junpei and Akihiko looked on stunned. She broke the kiss and he looked up at her breathless. She kissed him once more for extra measure. Once she broke the kiss she moved off of him and sat in her original spot acting like nothing happen. Although she had a huge smile on her face. Minato lay on the couch breathless his face flustered and as too answer the previous question he pointed to Aegis. None of them looked at Aegis the same after that.

Fin. 


End file.
